


How dare you?

by britishbossy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e07 Ace Chemicals, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishbossy/pseuds/britishbossy
Summary: When Bruce faces Jeremiah in the alley that night, he uses a desperate measure to stop him from destroying everything.





	How dare you?

**Author's Note:**

> https://effismonologue.tumblr.com/image/187011370684

Bruce was tossing and turning in his bed. He knew he should have been relieved and get some desperately needed sleep. He had stopped a catastrophe from happening today, after all. Wayne Manor was still standing, Alfred, Doctor Thompkins and Jim Gordon were still alive. Bruce had saved them all tonight.

But at what price?

It had been a reckless decision, perhaps the most self-destructive thing he had ever done which, when he looked back at the past two years of his life was saying something. He tried to convince himself that Jeremiah had left him no choice and a part of him even believed it. The idea had not popped into his head. Neither had it been present for a longer time, somewhere hidden in the back of his mind. No, all Bruce had done was state his feelings.

“_You don't have to do this.“_

_-“But I do.“ _

For the first time since Jeremiah had changed, Bruce had caught a glimpse of what the other was hiding behind his make-up and dashing, glimmery style. He was lost. And he believed that he had to make Bruce see things like he saw them now, so perhaps he wouldn't be so lost anymore. Not so lonely. There was Ecco, though. But their relationship had been a professional one when Bruce had first met Jeremiah and at least, this hadn't changed. Alas, everything else about him had.

“_So, if I can't have you as a brother bonded by love, then we'll just have to be bonded by hatred.“_

Bruce hadn't bought that brother part for one second. Ever since the bridges had blown up, he knew what Jeremiah truly wanted from him. Maybe Jeremiah was so caught up in his obsession with his person that he didn't even realise it. But really, it was obvious. Bruce could still see the other's gaze on him back when he had shot Selina right in front of him. And yet, this wasn't what Bruce had focused on after hearing Jeremiah unlock his gun. He hadn't been afraid, anymore. No, he had felt hurt, offended and angry.

“_How dare you?“, he asked quietly. His body was so tense that he didn't have the air to speak any louder. Bruce was practically shaking with rage, his lips quivering as he stepped closer to Jeremiah. Said one's expression had shifted to confusion in the meantime. _

_Bruce was slowly drawing nearer, his entire being focused on Jeremiah, who held up the gun once more. _

“_How dare you suggest that I don't love you?“_

_As soon as the words had left his mouth, he knew that he was done for. Just like a kamikaze pilot he had just destroyed Jeremiah and himself in the process. His insides were going off in flames. It was an old trick he had learnt from Selina long ago: good liars always tell the truth. Only that he wasn't lying this time. He was exposing his deepest, darkest secret to the one man who should never have known. Jeremiah's eyes seemed to expand to an unnatural level and his whole body froze. He was staring at Bruce as if he had just shot him. _

“_Wh-What?“, he breathed, completely in disbelief. _

_The billionaire's steps were careful and calculated, like those of a predator stalking its prey._

“_That's so typical of you“, Bruce went on with a little more control over his voice. _

“_Instead of asking me right away, you just assume that I could never, ever feel for you what you feel for me.“_

_Jeremiah was watching him, his jaw clenched but stayed where he was, lifting his chin when Bruce came to a halt right in front of him, barely an inch of space left between them. _

“_Because deep down, you know that you have turned into something monstrous. And you wonder, how could I possibly love something like you.“_

_Jeremiah was staring him down and Bruce could see the rage the other was trying to hold inside. _

“_Bruce, I suggest you stop...“, he hissed between his teeth. But Bruce wouldn't. The truth was spilling from his mouth like water. _

“_You believe I hate you already, so why not destroy me completely, making me relive the worst day of my life? Burn it all down, huh?“ _

_Jeremiah was shaking by now, just like him. _

“_I told you to stop!“_

“_You think you're so much smarter than anybody else. And you think because nobody has ever loved you that nobody ever will, least of all me.“_

“_Bruce, stop it!“_

_The boy didn't stop, although his tone had changed. His own words had made him feel sad in the meantime. A part of him was also realising the truth of it all just then. It came crushing down on him with an unbearable emotional weight. And now he was drowning. _

“_That's why you never even thought of just asking. Because you assume to know the answers to everything, even to this. You expect me to reject and leave you.“_

“_I told you to STOP!!“ _

_Jeremiah's control snapped completely. He grapped Bruce with one hand by his collar, pulling him forward holding the gun right into his face. He was staring at him like a provoked animal, his teeth bared and his breath leaving his body in short gasps. _

_But Bruce wasn't afraid. He relaxed in Jeremiah's iron grip. He felt hurt and sad. There was no strength to fight left in him. His whole heart was aching. Carefully and slowly he raised his hand to take a hold of the gun, not to rip it from Jeremiah but to pull it downwards until it was hovering in front of his chest. He leant forward and pressed himself against the barrel without taking his eyes off Jeremiah. The other was looking at him in horror, probably too shocked to do anything against it. _

“_Do it, then“, Bruce whispered._

“_Destroy us.“_

_Jeremiah did nothing for a few seconds but stare at him. It took Bruce a while to understand what he was seeing in those grey eyes. Jeremiah was scared. More than that, he appeared to be truly horrified. He let go of Bruce and the gun within the blink of an eye, he even took a step backwards. He was shaking, uncontrollably so, and Bruce worried for a moment that the former engineer might actually faint. _

“_Bruce...“, he exhaled in a shaky whisper. _

“_I can't...I could never....“_

_Without thinking Bruce caught him, his hands taking hold of the other's elbows. _

“_I know, Jeremiah, I know. It's okay“, he tried to soothe him. He knew full well that they were far from okay. Here they were, both of them exposed, completely stripped off their fascades, bleeding out the truth. He felt like he had lit a bomb right in the space between them. Now, they were naked, hurt, dying. They were finally, finally on the same page. Bruce let out several sighs, trying to calm himself. He looked up at Jeremiah and felt a massive, painful jolt in his chest at what he saw. Jeremiah was crying. There was a tear, leaving the outer rim of his left eye, slowly making its way down the chalk white skin. Jeremiah seemed to notice at the same time as he had and brought a gloved finger to his cheek, touching and then watching the liquid on his purple glove. He looked confused. _

_Just as Bruce was reaching out to cup Jeremiah's face, the wailing of sirines struck through the night air. Jeremiah broke out of his state at once, shoved Bruce aside with such a force that the young billionaire landed on the ground and ran. Bruce tried to get up and run after him. He heard Jeremiah yelling at Ecco and then, a loud boom rang through his ears. He felt the heat of fire against his skin as his body was lifted and flung across the alley. He hit the ground hard his arms bracketed around his own head for safety. When came to, his ears were ringing and smoke was filling his view. Jeremiah was gone. _

Bruce tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He wouldn't allow himself to cry, not even now. Because crying would make it real and final. He had lost Jeremiah. The mad man, once a brilliant and handsome engineer was on the run and if he was as clever as Bruce knew he was, he would not return. And even if he did, how was he supposed to look him in the eye after this? When Selina had stabbed him, Bruce had thought he was going to die with him emotionally. He hadn't wanted this for Jeremiah. All he had ever wanted was to be there for him and help him, perhaps even save him. But tonight he had destroyed them both for good. He had forced Jeremiah to face his feelings and his true motivations and had acknowledged his own at the same time. Jeremiah loved him, in his own twisted way. And Bruce loved him back. He couldn't remember when his feelings for the former redhead had started to cross the boundary of friendship. Perhaps, if they had had more time to explore them, before it all went bad, they would be together by now, no matter the side. Maybe Bruce would have followed him into the darkness. Maybe he could have stopped him from succumbing to his inner demons.

It didn't matter now. They could never be. No matter how much they loved one another. Bruce's chest seemed to collapse at the thought of them spending their future fighting, chasing after the other, nearly destroying themselves in the process again and again until finally, one day one of them would meet a dead end, in whatever way.

He didn't believe he could do it. It was not like he would have a choice, his instinct to do the right thing and his love for the maniac would always get the better of him. Bruce wondered if it would be the same for Jeremiah. Hiding his face in his pillow, he finally allowed the tears to escape as he fell into an uneasy slumber.

He felt a gentle movement against his skin. Someone was stroking his jawline. In the first moment, he leant into it. He was warm and safe and there was someone watching over him. It felt nice. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open, surprised to find that the lamp on the nightstand was turned on.

“I see my prince is awake.“

Bruce snapped his eyes open and sat up in a rush. Jeremiah sat on the edge of his bed. He pushed himself back against the headboard, quickly scanning the room for anyone else. Jeremiah held up his hands. His gloves were missing.

“Calm down, darling, I'm not here to harm you.“

Bruce let out a huff at that, vaguely thinking of the switchblade he kept hidden under his pillow.

“You expect me to believe that? After everything you've done?“

He tried to calm his racing heart, fighting the upcoming panic. He thought of Alfred.

Jeremiah kept his hands in the air, apart from that he hadn't moved. He wasn't smiling either. Bruce finally took the time to look closer at him. His coat, jacket and tie were missing, leaving him in a purple shirt and black waistcoat. Bruce furrowed his brows in confusion at Jeremiah's almost leger look. He gazed around his bedroom and found the missing items of clothing draped over his armchair. Also, he became aware of the open window behind the armchair and mentally scolded himself for being so stupid. He really had to update his security system.

“I assure you, your butler and your house are perfectly safe. I'm not holding anyone hostage at the moment and I came here alone. Ecco drove me here and then she left. She has order not to return. Also, I'm unarmed.“

Bruce let his gaze wander up and down the criminals form, not convinced yet. The idea that Ecco had just dropped her boss off and left seemed odd to him. Then again, she was nothing if not Jeremiah's lap dog, his every wish her very command. Besides, he knew that Jeremiah was an excellent liar, so he could never be sure what to believe.

Still, Jeremiah had a point. He was here alone and had obviously been sitting on his bed for some time, waiting for him to wake up. The thought almost made him shiver. At the same time, his chest was filled by a warm, soft feeling.

“What are you here for, then?“ He asked, leaning against the headboard in an attempt to relax. Jeremiah, noticing the change, slowly let his hands sink, placing one on the bedsheets, the other on his own leg. His posture wasn't the same Bruce knew. His back wasn't as straight as it normally was. His shoulders were slumped, his eyes lidded. His make-up which Bruce could easily see in the warm orange shine of the lamp seemed to wear off, so he hadn't refreshed it after the explosion. His fascade was destroyed. There was no tension inside of him. Bruce really started to believe that Jeremiah wasn't here to harm or abduct him. His former friend looked just as wornout as he felt. So, his words hadn't left him unaffected. Good, thought Bruce. But at the same time a voice inside his head was whispering to him that what he had done was cruel.

“I came by to...I need to...“. Jeremiah's stumbling over his words was what truly shocked Bruce. The man was usually so eloquent, his statements always carefully laid out inside his mind before speaking them. Now, it seemed he couldn't get out a straight sentence. Bruce felt his resistance crumble when Jeremiah pulled himself a little bit closer to him, the covers riding up underneath the movement. The man who had murdered so many people was presenting the image of a kicked puppy. His eyes were darting around the sheets beneath him which was also new. He used to look at nothing but Bruce when they were in the same room and now he was refusing to meet his gaze.

“Did you mean it? What you said in the alley, did you mean it?“

Bruce felt as though Jeremiah's words had put a knife right through his heart. He considered lying but really, what was the point? If he told Jeremiah now that he hadn't meant any of it, that he felt nothing for him, what good would it do? He would probably dash off and blow up countless buildings, or string up an innocent man, leaving the body in Bruce's office at Wayne Enterprises, tyring to relieve his pain.

But perhaps telling the truth could help. It had already created the most incredible change in both of them, and maybe Jeremiah wasn't beyond saving, after all.

Carefully, Bruce made his way over to Jeremiah still sitting on the bed. He pushed the covers out of the way, exposing his legs in the process. The act caught Jeremiah's attention and Bruce felt his stomach heat as grey eyes traveled up his body to his face. He was met with a gaze filled with hope, insecurity and a thin layer of hunger hidden beneath it. Slowly, to not alarm him, Bruce raised his hand and placed it against Jeremiah's cheek, like he had attempted to back in the alley. As soon as the contact was established, the criminal's eyes fell closed. Bruce shuffled closer and leant forward until their foreheads touched. He could feel the other's breath ghosting over his lips and his intoxicating fragrance was surrounding him. It was drawing him in, slowly but surely. His heart was pounding almost painfully and he knew he would cave. It was not a choice but a natural reaction of his to Jeremiah's proximity. He couldn't have fought it if he had wanted to and right now he wanted nothing but to be close to the man in front of him.

“I meant every word.“ He breathed, his thump stroking Jeremiah's cheek.

Said one let out a breathy chuckle before his hand found Bruce's knee.

“This is all I ever wanted, Bruce.“ He whispered, his hand slowly moving up the boy's leg, feeling his muscles, bones and skin. It made the boy shiver.

“To be with you.“

Bruce kissed him softly, chastely. He felt the logical part of his brain shut down and it felt as if being pulled into a dark abyss. But he wasn't scared. He was calm and at ease even though his heart was beating like a drum inside his chest. Jeremiah parted his lips and he took the hint, creating a more intimate connection between their mouths. The billionaire deepened the kiss, coaxing a moan out of his partner and rose to his knees, taking hold of Jeremiah's face with both hands. The madman didn't seem to mind, judging by the way his arms came up around Bruce's waist to hold him against his form.

Bruce broke out of his daze when he felt Jeremiah letting himself fall backwards against the bed, pulling the boy on top of him. He broke the kiss and looked into the criminal's eyes and perhaps in that moment, he didn't look so mad anymore. Jeremiah's gaze was tender and loving and Bruce knew he would do anything to make this last forever. He let his fingers move through green hair, touch the high cheek bones and the prominent chin. Jeremiah kept on touching him as well, moving his hands up and down his back and sides in a gentle manner.

“You can stop now.“, Bruce tried.

“You don't have to do anything to convince me. You already have me.“ He leant down to nuzzle Jeremiah's neck, loving the warmth of his skin and his smell.

“In fact, I think you've had me from the very beginning.“

He more felt than heard the shaky gasp that escaped Jeremiah's chest underneath him. A hand came up to touch the back of his neck, fingers slowly mapping out the skin before moving into his hair. A gentle tuck was all it took for Bruce to lift his face from Jeremiah's neck, the other's lips already waiting for him. He felt a fire beneath his skin, burning him from the inside and he wanted nothing else but to share it with Jeremiah. Of all the things he had done in order to try and save him, it had never occured to him before that he could just love him back. Bruce had no idea if such a thing was possible; to be saved by love but he didn't care about it in that moment. All he wanted was to finally give in to the undeniable desire he felt whenever Jeremiah was near. His fingers worked on the buttons of the other's waistcoat as he felt warm hands moving underneath his sleeping shirt. He couldn't help but sigh at the touch. It made him feel relaxed and excited at the same time. Bruce didn't know who had started the grinding but when he became aware of it their lower bodies were already rocking together in a slow but steady rhythm. He had opened Jeremiah's shirt in the meantime and pushed the fabric aside, so his hands could map out his lover's muscled torso. When he broke the kiss, Jeremiah was clinging to him, his arms around his back and his fingers slightly curling against his skin as if he was afraid Bruce could leave. Bruce took a second to regain his breath, stopping his movements completely. If they were going to do this he wanted to do it with a clear conscience. His hands fell to Jeremiah's hips, his thumbs stroking over the leather of the other's belt, every now and then briefly touching the naked skin above. He brought his mouth to Jeremiah's temple, smelling his hair gel.

“Tell me what you want.“ He whispered.

Jeremiah buried his face inside his neck, kissing and licking his skin.

“I'm yours, Bruce. Have whatever you want from me. I'm yours.“

His voice was muffled against his throat but they were close enough for him to hear it. The other's words made him melt a little more inside. He briefly pulled back to pull his shirt over his head, throwing it carelessly to the floor. His boxers followed. Jeremiah was watching him like a hawk, wiggling out of his own clothes in the meantime. Their insecurity was gone and made room for a desperate and raw hunger.

They fell into each others arms again after losing all of their clothes. Their mouths melted together, their tongues and their hips. At one point, Bruce regrettfully broke their kiss to move to the nightstand. Jeremiah whined in protest and reached out again, as if to hold him back. When Bruce leant back over him, a bottle of lube in his hand, he kissed him deeply and slowly, trying to soothe his worries.

“You're not dreaming.“ He whispered.

“I'm not going anywhere.“

Jeremiah brought a hand to his cheek, his thumb gently tracing his lower lip. He looked up at Bruce with pure and utter adoration.

“I hadn't dared imagine...I merely dreamt that you, that we...“ Jeremiah murmured, seemingly losing his track of thought again and again. It was adorable, really.

Bruce let his hand wander down the strong body beneath him, uncapping the bottle with the other.

“Tell me if it's too much.“ He sighed against red lips.

“I don't want to hurt you.“

Jeremiah moaned at that and Bruce went back to nuzzling his neck.

“Bruce, I...wouldn't mind.“

The billionaire closed his eyes. For some reason, he had hoped Jeremiah would not say that but then again, he wasn't surprised that he had. He decided to ignore it.

After a while he lost himself in the other's warmth and touch, all coherent thoughts leaving his head. When their bodies were finally connected in the most intimate way, they both stopped for a second, staring into each others eyes, seeing everything they wanted the other to know.

They began to move, their mouths finding each other again. Bruce felt like the pleasure was going to kill him. He wanted to burst out of his own skin and find Jeremiah on a new level of bonding. He wanted to knit their souls and hearts together, so they would never be apart again.

“I love you“, he breathed between kisses and Jeremiah said it back everytime he did.

There was no point in holding back anymore. Words of love, confessions were dripping from their lips into the other's mouth, only interrupted by sharp gasps and moans of pleasure.

They came together, Jeremiah threw his head back against the cushions in a silent scream, as Bruce pressed his face into his shoulder. They stayed like this for a while,holding on to each other as aftershocks moved through their bodies. When Bruce slowly came back to himself he noticed that Jeremiah was shaking underneath him. He distangled their legs and used his last strength to move them both up the bed and threw the covers over them both. Jeremiah clung to him once more, his face hidden against the other's chest, his breathing slowly evening out.

“Stay with me.“

He felt a huff against his chest which, he assumed had been meant to come out as a chuckle.

“Yes, let's get married.“

“I'm serious“, Bruce said and pulled back to look at Jeremiah.

Said one refused to move and looked up at him like a shy little kitten.

“Stay and we'll find a way to work this out.“

“In case you've forgotten, darling, I'm a convicted murderer and terrorist.“

Bruce thought for a moment. There was no way, he was going to give them up, now that they were finally together. They had been both alone for so long, forced apart by Jerome, the law, his morals. They both deserved to have each other.

“Well, nobody knows you're here, do they?“ Bruce smiled slyly and Jeremiah beamed.

“I'm afraid your manservant won't be amused.“

Bruce swallowed briefly at that and his hold around Jeremiah tightened.

“I don't care. You're staying with me.“

The other chuckled for real this time before he leant up and kissed him again.

“Oh, darling, you have no idea how much I love you.“

Bruce smiled and moved on top of him once more.

“I do. I love you, too.“


End file.
